Testing Love
by ccrulz
Summary: Coreen is out for awhile and Vicki and Henry are on their own. Something is happening to the vampires in Toronto, Will enlists Vicki and Henry for help, something terrible soon happens, will Vicki's love for Henry get them through?
1. Chapter 1

Vicki sat in her office thinking to herself how boring things had been lately, which was probably a good thing considering Coreen was still off on maternity leave. She remembered back to the day she visited Coreen in the hospital, after her baby was born. They were alone, Henry had stayed home, he had a deadline, Gwen was with the kids and Clark had run to get something good to eat as Coreen had put it.

_"Knock, knock," Vicki had called out, knocking as she opened the door. Coreen was in bed with Cason Clark Kent, they had stayed with the "c" motif. Vicki walked over to her bed, gave her a hug and looked down at her friend's new baby._

_"Wow, look at all that black hair, Coreen," Vicki commented rubbing the Cason's soft hair. She had never seen such thick hair on a baby. He was Clark's twin, for now anyway. He was not a big baby, not as big as they thought. He only weighed h _

_"Yeah, I told Clark I might mohawk him, he didn't find it funny, " Coreen smiled. _

_Vicki sat on the edge of the bed. _

_"So, how does it feel, being a mommy?" Vicki asked. _

_"Scary, thrilling, exciting, so many different things, I mean, I'm responsible for him now. Jeez, I'm barely responsible for myself sometimes, " Coreen sighed out._

_Vicki laughed. _

_"You don't give yourself enough credit, hell, you've been responsible for me for how long now?" Vicki told her._

_"That's true," Coreen laughed._

_"You take off as much time as you need, " Vicki said patting her leg._

_"Are you insane? Do you know how much I am going to be behind?" Coreen told her._

_"Yeah, you're right, " Vicki said thoughtfully, then smiled over at her._

_"Look, Henry is helping me with your stuff, seriously, enjoy Carson, okay?" she said raising an eyebrow. Coreen nodded, then handed Carson over to Vicki._

_"Ready to hold your new nephew?" Coreen asked. Vicki and Coreen had become like sisters, Coreen loved Vicki's children as her own family, she expected nothing less from Vicki. Vicki took little Carson. _

_"Boy, you have no idea what you are getting into huh?" Carson stirred and stretched as Vicki held him, patting his bottom. _

_"Vicki, is it hard, being a wife and a mom, I mean, this is weird for me.." Coreen talked with her mother alot, but for some reason, she talked more with Vicki about things like this._

_"Hmm..sort of, I guess but you learn balance, you adjust, so to speak. It's kind of like.." Vicki stopped, then said, "like a test. A test of love. Things aren't always peachy, in fact more often than not they aren't peachy, it's really just a learn as you go thing. Why are you so worried Coreen? You will be a wonderful mother." _

_Coreen's eyes began to well with tears, oh man, Vicki hated when she cried. She put Carson in his bed, still sleeping soundly and went back to Coreen._

_"I just had nothing to go on, you know," Coreen sniffed. She had been in many foster homes, none that treated her well. She'd only known her mother a couple of years, she had no example for young children, no motherly example to follow._

_Vicki moved in to take her in her arms in a comforting embrace, rubbing her back as she spoke._

_"Coreen, you don't have to have a mother to be a mother. It will come to you, you will give your children much more than you had, I have no doubt AND you have your mom now, Henry never had a father, don't you think he's a wonderful father?" Vicki asked pulling Coreen away and looking at her._

_"Well, yeah but he's had lots of years to watch others, not that he wouldn't have been in the first place, but what if he had never been turned, what kind of father do you think he would have been?" That thought had never crossed Vicki's mind. What would Henry have been like if he was just... a man?_

_"I don't think it would matter," Vicki said finally. _

_"And, I have you too, right?" Coreen asked tentatively._

_"Yes! Of course you do! I'm not sure I"m the BEST example sometimes, but hey," she said shrugging. They both laughed, talked a little more, then Vicki left._

So now Vicki sat there thinking, what would Henry be like as just a man, no vampire skills? She really didn't care, she loved all of Henry. Just the thought of him made her shudder.

As if on cue, Henry strolled in. Vicki was so deep in thought and they weren't clean ones either, she jumped.

"Did I interrupt something?" Henry said, strolling over to her bending down and kissing her long and sensual, only adding to her nasty naughty big girl thoughts she was having about Henry right about now. She shuddered again, this was not lost on Henry. He pulled away and cocked his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah.." she breathed out.

Henry just shook his head and handed her a file.

"This is our new case," Vicki snapped out of it. Vicki opened the file and scanned over it.

"Hmm..another intersting one." Vicki closed it, finding she was missing some of the supernatural stuff. Another cheater, yippee.

"Don't get so excited my love," Henry smiled at her.

"Sorry, " she huffed, "I'm just used to more excitement, not just cheating spouses, embezzlement, you know, everyday stuff." She tilted her head, did she just say that out loud?

She got up to come around her desk, leaned onto it suggestively and said, "Now, there is one kind of excitement I never tire of.." Henry accepted the invitation and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply this time, more sensually than before. He made her sigh, moan and grunt all at the same time.

"We need to stop, before I can't," Vicki said breaking the kiss as he went down her neck. She tilted her head to the side, falling limp in Henry's arms. Henry smiled through his kissing and nipping, loving the fact he could make her just drop like that.

Just then the phone rang...

"Dammit!"Vicki muttered, reaching over and answering not so pleasantly.

"Yes, he's here," Vicki shrugged and handed the phone to Henry.

"Hello? Yes...really?...I'll be right there." Henry hung the phone up. Vicki was angry, she was now left aching with need that would have to wait, it better be good.

"That was one of Will's assitants, there is a problem at the company," Henry told her as he got ready to leave.

"What kind of problem?" Vicki asked, following him out.

"Seems there is someone trying to "cure" vampires," Henry frowned.

Henry stopped, "Where are you going?"

"Why with you of course," She teased, linking her arm through his, "You don't think I'm letting you have all the fun, do you?"

He shook his head taking her out the door with him.

Vicki smiled as she walked out with Henry, yeah, this is the kind of case she was waiting on...


	2. Surprise Patient

When Vicki and Henry arrived at Will's offices, the place was abuzz with activity. Will's medical facility was also located next to his research facility. They catered to the specialty population of Canada. Many came from other areas. Will was working on getting more facilities open for the sake of convenience.

Will motioned Vicki and Henry in, they had no problem getting in. Everyone there knew who they were.

"Yes, I realize that but you must understand, we have to find out what is causing this and quickly, " Will sounded exasperated.

"Allright..yes..as soon as you hear anything..goodbye.." Will slammed the phone down.

"I cannot believe this is happening.." Will said, pacing behind his desk. He was nervously rubbing his head, his chin and wringing his hands alternately.

"Will, what is going on?" Vicki finally said. Will stopped.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry Vicki," Will walked around his desk and hugged his sister-in-law first, then his brother-in-law.

"It's okay, tell us what's going on," Vicki said sitting down along with Henry in the chairs facing Will's desk. Will chose to lean back onto his desk directly in front of them.

"Well, it seems that we've got three vampires here that are in trouble. They seem to be.." Will looked between the two.."regressing, aging if you will." Will waited for a response.

"And..?" Vicki waved her hand forward for him to continue.

"And," Will said stepping around his desk, "they have lost their vampire abilities, no fangs, no sensitive hearing, no healing quickly, nothing. They no longer want blood either."

"Do you think someone has contaminated the blood supply?" Henry asked.

"No, not possible. Ever since your little Texas incident, "Will was refering to the looney woman Marion getting her hands on Henry's blood supply, "our security is ten times what it was. It is checked and double-checked. No, I'm afraid this could be more serious."

"Serious how?" Vicki asked.

"In that maybe there is no easy cause nor cure, it could be viral." Will sighed.

He explained that he thought someone might have created a germ warfare of sorts against the vampire population, or rather that was his theory thus far. Loose to be sure, but it was something.

"Viral? I thought vampires couldn't get sick? And why would anyone intentionally want to do this? How fast are they losing their abilities and aging? How.." Henry stopped her.

"Victoria, honey, take a breath. Let him answer one at a time." Henry said putting his hand on hers.

"Sorry, this could get a little personal for me you know considering like ninety percent of my family is either vampire or part vampire.." Vicki said protectively.

"True." Will said. "What about London by the way? Anything yet?"

Vicki shook her head no.

"No, just the magical ability and telekinesis, so far anyway. She only has a few teeth and the twins didn't pop anything out until they were almost two, so that still remains to be seen. "

Any layperson would find this conversation on the odd side, but to them, this was everyday normal conversation.

"Let's start with them getting sick," Vicki glanced over at Henry as if to say.."better?" He nodded.

"That's the first sympton, they get a common cold or it appears that way, then it progresses to the aging, graying hair, vision problems, one has arthritis already, putting on weight, things that would normally happen as you age. The wrinkling is disturbing to one of them too, she is not happy." Will darted a glance at Vicki after this last revelation.

Will took a breath, "As far as how long, it is really depending on how old they were when they were turned and how long ago it was. Say if they were past forty, and they were turned within the last ten years, the progression would be much faster than if it happened to Henry or myself."

Vicki sucked her breath in and closed her eyes.."Don't even speak those words Will." She opened her eyes and they were silver, she was distressed.

"Sorry, Vicki, I'm just trying to lay the groundwork." Will stood up and went to bend down in front of Vicki.

"I think you need to come and see my patients, maybe interview them and get some ideas." Vicki agreed.

Henry, Vicki and Will all started off toward the hospital wing. The facility was large, Will had a golf cart handy for travelling.

When they arrived at their destination, Will stopped Vicki before they went into the rooms. They had them quarentined until they could figure out what was going on.

"Now, I must tell you, Vicki, you might be disturbed by what you see." Vicki shook her head.

"I've seen worse," and started off toward the rooms.

In the first room, there was a man who appeared to be in his seventies, gray and weak looking. He was hooked up to monitors, iv's and all sorts of machines. Vicki felt so sorry for him. Will had their pictures in each room so that they would not lose sight of what the vampire actually looked like. Vicki looked at his picture. He was ruggedly handsome. Deep brown, wavy hair, piercing gray eyes and a jaw set like a lumberjack. He was handsome and yet now, he looked a former shell of himself.

She asked him a few questions but nothing stood out as extraordinary. The second man was about the same, again he had been handsome. The whole thing upset Henry as well. To see fellow vampires this way was disheartening.

"Okay, last one but I need to tell you something first Vicki," Will said.

"Stop it Will, damn! I'm big girl, really.." Vicki was in the room before Will could stop her.

She froze in her tracks...

"Mom??"


	3. Hurricane Vicki

It took Vicki a moment to wrap her mind around what she was seeing. Then, as if in slow motion, she turned to Will and hissed through gritted teeth, hands on hips and eyes blazing anger..

"Why the FUCK didn't someone tell me about this!!" Vicki's nostrils were flaring, both vamps could hear her heart racing in anger.

"Vicki, I knew that you would be distraught," Will said.

"DISTRAUGHT!? That does NOT begin to cover this Will!" Vicki turned away from Henry and Will, walking over to her mother's bed. She looked as she had before she was turned. She looked okay, just not the young vibrant Marjory Moncrief she was after being turned.

"And why," She told her mother, sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing a stray strand of hair from her mother's face tenderly, "did YOU not tell me?" Vicki was frowning, trying her best to keep the torrent of emotions running through her in check.

"Vicki honey, I knew you would not only be upset but angry. Don't blame Will, I made him promise not to tell," Marjory pulled Vicki down into a hug. It was all Vicki could do not to let a tear slip down her cheek. She was angry, upset and hurt all rolled into one. She was hurricane Vicki right now, full force.

"We will figure this out, mom, I promise you." Vicki turned back to the men.

"What have you found out so far and tell me the truth this time, everything you know so far." Vicki's mouth was set in angry line, her eyes still flashing with fire. Henry moved over toward Vicki but she stopped him.

"Wait, if this is viral, shouldn't you two _not _be in these rooms?" Vicki suddenly became alarmed, realizing they had visited everyone infected.

"No, that's what we thought at first. However, it seems it's like whatever this is stays contained within the person, or if in fact it is viral, it's not contagious past the point of contamination."

"Like chickenpox or measles...you're contagious while you don't know you have it or something like that." Vicki stated, looking back at her mother with worry.

"Something like that and then again, we don't know what it is. Has someone infected them? Has someone created something that has infected them?" Will shook his head in desparation. "I don't know, I just don't know."

"Mom, where are Christian and Dad?"

"Home," Marjory's eyes filled with tears, "Christian won't let me hold him, he doesn't seem to want me. I think he senses something is wrong with me."

Vicki's heart ached for her mother and the pain she was feeling. Vicki took her Marjory's hand, squeezing it as she did.

"Don't worry, mom, remember, no case too strange right?" Vicki smiled weakly. She asked her mother the same round of questions she had asked the others. Nothing different really.

"Marjory," Henry asked finally, "when did you feel like you were changing?"

"About a week ago. I woke up and saw that I looked older, I went to the kitchen to take a morning bag of blood and I just wasn't hungry for it. I was.." she didn't want to say it out loud but knew she needed to for the sake of the case.." repulsed at the thought."

Vicki was shocked. This thing moved quickly, her mother was back to "normal" in a week's time.

"How do you feel now?" Vicki asked.

"Fine actually. When Pierre brought me in, Will insisted I stay. They have been running tests on me all day. I miss the baby so much," Marjory's voice cracked again.

"And if it is something contagious, I don't want Christian to get it." Marjory added.

Vicki's mind was reeling with everything that had just taken place. She was trying to make mental notes, trying to figure out if she had missed anything at all.

"Will," Vicki said, "I want blood samples from all three. I want Dr. Mohedevan to take a look at things."

"Vicki I assure you that our doctors are the best and..." she cut him off, putting her hand up.

"I have no doubt Will but sometimes Rajani can see things others can't, just a different set of eyes sometimes helps."

Will agreed. At this point, any help at all would be accepted.

"Vicki, if anything goes wrong.." Marjory started, Vicki put her hand over her mother's mouth.

"DON"T say it, mom..don't" Vicki's voiced wavered just enough for Henry to hear it.

"Fine, Ms. Stubborn, but you get it right?" Marjory snapped at Vicki, a sign to her that Marjory was very distressed.

"Yes, mom, I do." Vicki said quietly.

Vicki leaned over for another hug, a kiss and got up to leave.

"Henry," Marjory warned, "you be careful too okay? I'm not sure even the terminator here could take both of us down, she might start eliminating people just for the hell of it." she teased.

"Very funny mother," Vicki narrowed her eyes at her, knowing deep down that was an accurate assumption.

"Blood Will, I want it in thirty," Vicki said heading for the door her cop/PI mode taking over. Henry took Vicki's hand on the way out, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Vicki took one last look at her mother. She knew that she better be able to solve this case, there was much more at stake than a few aging vampires.

Vicki had no idea...


	4. Closet Love

Will went to the nurse's station to give orders on what to do to honor Vicki's requests, or demands was more like it. At any rate, Will certainly wasn't arguing. Vicki's anger and hurt were dripping off of her in waves, Henry was feeling every bit of her emotion.

"Vicki," he started to say as they walked back toward the golf cart.

"Henry, don't I just can't talk right now, talking is NOT going to help, action, we need action and answers," Vicki told him.

Henry saw a huge storage closet ahead, opened it and pulled her in. He locked the door behind them, pushing her up against a bare wall.

"Henry, what the hell are you doing?" She asked her brow pulled together in a frown.

"Action, Vicki, I'm taking action," he said leaning in to kiss her. She put her hands on his chest.

"Not this kind Henry," she said to him.

"I know this isn't what you want, it's what you need, you need to calm down. I can help you with that."

Vicki started to protest but before she could, he covered her mouth with a probing kiss. She resisted at first, then melted into him. Who in their right mind could resist that? Henry had one of her hands pinned over her head, he had his other hand around her waist.

She slipped her hands down his chest, taking them around to pull him closer. Vicki took all of her frustration and channeled it into this moment with Henry. Vicki kissed him hard, Henry growled into her mouth. He pulled her close. He moved away from her mouth and down to her neck. He released his fangs, piercing her neck, drawing out that sweet nectar. Vicki groaned in pleasure, her body filling with warmth and spilling out just enough to make her relax. Damn he was good. She went limp and sighed, Henry pulled away, licking her neck as he did, causing her to shudder.

"Feel better?" Henry asked, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I guess," she said lazily through half-closed eyes. He smiled, he knew she was feeling much better although it would be a cold day before she would admit it.

"Let's go wait for that blood, we've got work to do," Henry told her. He took her hand licking the last bit of blood from his lips and drug her from the closet. He exited, looked around to see that no one saw them and went to meet Will at the golf cart. Will had just arrived. Being married to Vicki's half-sister Maggie, Will knew immediately what Henry had done to Vicki, Maggie was the same way. He was gentlemanly enough to not say anything.

"Well?" Vicki asked getting in the front beside Will.

"You're samples will be ready to go in fifteen mintues, my lady." Will told her.

"Thank you Will, and uh...sorry I was so bitchy earlier." Vicki told him.

"No need to apologize Vicki, besides, have you met my wife?" He shot a smile at her. This elicited a laught from all.

_They will all thank me...they will be glad their affliction is gone. I will be famous, I will be rich._

The young man lay in his bed thinking these thoughts, not knowing that is plans to be helpful, famous and rich would go terribly wrong...


	5. More Bad News

Vicki got the viles of blood from Will, she and Henry said their goodbyes and left. Vicki told Henry she wanted to go for a short walk, she needed to clear her head.

"How about we go to this little shop down the street? They have a great outdoor cafe, we'll grab a bite okay?" Henry told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"I figured as much, but we are going anyway. Besides, there's a candy store next door to it," he said smiling wickedly.

"You spoil them way too much, you know that right?" Vicki said taking his hand. He nodded telling her he had waited so long for a happy family he was going to indulge whatever he could get away with. The cafe was quaint. It had just a few outdoor tables and amazingly, Henry was able to get one with little trouble. Vicki ordered her usual cheeseburger and fries but barely picked at them.

"Darling, you need to eat," Henry admonished her.

"I'm NOT hungry Henry," she sighed, "I need to get on this case quickly, let's go." She got up and left with Henry in tow. He knew she was angry and worried, nothing he could say would help that at this point. They stopped at the candy shop on the way back to the car. He picked up several bags of candy and some suckers. Vicki rolled her eyes knowing she would have to hide most of it and dole it out a little at a time. Henry thanked the cashier, who batted her eyes at him handing him a little extra sucker from her.

"Thank you," Henry smiled and nodded popping the sucker into his mouth. Vicki glared at her on the way out, the girl looked away quickly.

"Vicki, don't scare the straights," Henry teased.

Vicki was very quiet on the way home. Henry said nothing, he knew she was deep in thought. He took her straight to Dr. Mohadevan's office.

"Hey," Vicki said as she entered the morgue.

"Hello Vicki, Henry..to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rajani smiled at them.

Vicki explained what had happened. She handed over the viles to the doctor. Dr. Mohadeven looked them over, looked at the labs that came with them and started making notes.

"I'll put these through as soon as possible," Rajani could see the worry on Vicki's face. She put her hand on Vicki's arm.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this is something we can figure out."

"I sure as hell hope so," Vicki said, turning to leave. She turned back,"Thanks by they way." Rajani smiled at her. Vicki left the morgue first, leaving Henry behind.

"She is very upset Henry," Rajani said nodding toward Vicki, "I will do my best, but you know yourself, there are no guarantees."

"I know. This is personal. She's not only angry, she's afraid. She will never admit that. Most of her fights are physical, she can take that but this is completely different, it's harder for her." Henry said.

"Take care of yourself too Henry," Rajani warned. Henry thanked her as well and went down to the awaiting Vicki. Henry could see Vicki on the phone when he got back into the car.

"Okay..thanks Will.." Vicki clicked her phone shut. She slammed her phone down on the seat, hit the dash with her fist and cursed.

"What is it?" Henry asked seeing Vicki frowing, clenching her jaw.

"We need to work fast Henry.." Vicki said.

"I know.." she cut him off.

"No..you don't. The first patient, he just died of a heart attack..."


	6. Even Worse News

"NO..it's MY turn, you've been on for an hour.." Abbie was telling Ward when their parents walked in.

"Nuh uh.." Ward was arguing. Gwen was already stepping in when Vicki heard the argument.

"Okay, guys, it's time to get ready for dinner anyway, so it doesn't matter," Gwen had London in her arms. London started waving her arms and legs, nearly jumping out of Gwen's arms for Vicki. Vicki happily took her, kissing her chubby face, then letting Ward and Abbie have turns at her too. Henry pulled the candy out of the bag. Vicki shot him a look.

"I know, not until after dinner, but look what daddy brought," Their eyes lit up in excitement.

"Let's go eat.." they both rushed into the kitchen. Vicki was cradling London to her chest, rubbing her back. She was comforting her but Henry thought that it was more comforting to Vicki.

"I'll go bathe London, Gwen, if you can get Abbie and Ward settled, I'd appreciate it." Vicki said starting off upstairs. Henry went into the kitchen and told Abbie and Ward that Vicki wasn't feeling well and she was going to bed. They would wonder why she didn't read them their nighttime story.

"It's okay daddy, we know mommy is worried about the sick vampires," Abbie said between mouthfuls of food.

"How do you two know about that?" Henry asked. He knew they had not been home discussing anything.

Ward, of course. He handed his father his notebook. Henry opened it up until he found a page with the first patient in it, the one who had died. The picture showed the man in bed sick, nothing more. Ward had filled Abbie in he was sure. Henry filtered through to make sure Ward didn't see Marjory. He hadn't. That was the one plus, as of yet, Ward did not see anything scary involving his family. He saw things, but nothing that would frighten him.

"Yes," Henry told them, " she is worried." He kissed each of them, told them they could have one piece of candy each and went upstairs to Vicki. She had just laid London in her bed and was leaning over, watching her suck her thumb and drift off to sleep. Henry slid up beside her, putting his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, relaxing just little. They quietly walked out of London's room. They knew within the hour their house would be completely quiet.

"You need a hot bath, it will help relax you," Henry told her upon entering their room. He went to draw her a bath as she sat and took her clothes off. He put her in the tub, leaving her to soak. He himself took his clothes off to his boxers and lay on the bed. The next memory he had was Vicki shaking him.

"Henry," she said softly, "wake up." Henry sat up.

"I must have dozed off. Sorry love," he had intended on joining her in the tub. He was lying in his boxers still, Vicki was sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp.

"Maybe we should forego our other relaxtion so you can rest," Vicki said stroking his cheek.

Henry looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Hey, I'm not an old man, just a tired man." he said pulling her to him for a kiss. She momentarily let the day's horrific events be pushed to the back of her mind. Vicki put both hands on his face, moving them into his hair and down onto his bare chest. Henry pulled her towel off, dropping it on the floor beside the bed. He pulled back from the kiss and held her away from him with her arms.

"What? You change your mind?" with just a trace of annoyance in her voice. She was already stirred up, she didn't want to stop but she would if he asked.

"No, I'm just thinking..what would you do if I was just a man? No vampire, just a man?" Henry was serious.

"Henry," Vicki pulled him closer,"I love you no matter what. And, God forbid this happens to you, and it WON'T..it doesn't matter to me. I love YOU, all of you, one of you, doesn't matter." Deep in her mind, that was worrisome. She didn't want to ever lose him, that's what bothered her the most. She had to solve this case for her mother and anyone else that might become sick. If Henry got infected, she would have a whole new set of worries.

Henry pulled her over on top of him, Vicki slid her hands down inside of his boxers, pulling them off in one yank. She tossed them over her shoulder. Henry leaned up and took her breasts in his mouth, teasing them one at a time with his mouth and hands. Vicki pulled him closer to her chest, tossed her head back and groaned. She pulled him away to kiss him pushing her tongue so deep he thought she would swallow him. Her lovemaking was rough tonight, Henry liked that. She pushed him down, her hands on his chest, her hands running over his already hardened nipples. She writhed against his hardness. Henry pushed up on her, wanting to be inside of her right then.

She pulled away, she was in control tonight. Vicki leaned back in for another kiss, her breasts brushing his chest. Henry hissed out her name, she stifled it with another hard kiss.

Vicki finally centered herself over Henry, pushing him into her very wet opening. She grunted as he took her hips and pushed her all the way in. She rode him slowly at first, then picked up rhythm. She leaned back farther onto him, holding his thighs for balance. Henry growled at how deep she was taking him in. She cried out too, riding him harder. She dug her nails into his thighs, moaning and growling loudly.

Henry could feel she was close. He pulled her back down to him, rolled her over quickly and picked up the pace. He rammed into her as hard as she wanted, never losing stride. He felt her tightening around him. Vicki cried out, raking her nails down his back. Henry spilled himself into her at the same time, spasming and grunting as he did.

He lay down beside Vicki, both of them breathless for a moment.

"Henry," she finally said turning toward him, "not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you bite me?"

Henry looked at her and replied, "I couldn't."

Vicki was confused, "What?"

It was then that Vicki noticed his face..it looked different. She leaned up, looking down at Henry.

"I couldn't, " Henry said quietly, "because I think I might be infected too...


	7. Nightmare

Vicki once again, could not wrap her head around what Henry had just said.

"How.." she paused," is this happening?" She shook her head, sitting back, still nude, on her bed. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Her heart was heavy with dread. Her mother, Henry, what about her children? Vicki was full of anger more than confusion now.

"Henry," she pleaded,"just try, one more time."

Henry closed his eyes, concetrated. He opened them...nothing. Just his beautiful baby blues looking at Vicki.

"So, still want to be with just a plain old man?" Henry smiled crookedly, trying to ease her somewhat. Not working.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is nothing to joke about, Henry," She got up off the bed and headed for the shower. Vicki turned it on as hot as she could stand it trying to drown out her thoughts. What if she couldn't solve this case? The first vampire had died. Is that what fate awaited her mother and Henry? The thought made her nauseous. She put both hands on the shower wall, bent her head down, letting the hot water run over her body. She jumped when she felt Henry's hands wrap around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder and kissed it tenderly.

"Vicki, we will figure this out." he told her softly.

"I sure as hell hope so Henry," She turned to him, laying her head on his chest. Henry felt strange, he coudn't hear her heartbeat, couldn't smell her or sense her emotions. It made him suddenly sad.

"Vicki, seriously, what are you going to do if we don't figure it out?" Henry tilted her head up with one finger as he asked her.

"That's not an option." she said with determination. She looked at Henry. He looked the same, but had just a tad more wrinkles than before. The one thing going for him was that he had been turned for a long time. The three, now two, had only been turned for a maximum of four years. Will felt that was a drawback for them. He felt it made the regression go faster. Henry had almost five hundred years.

"So, my warrior princess..what next?" He asked her as he washed her back for her.

"Figure out how the hell you all got infected or whatever this is..then cure you." Vicki sounded so sure of herself. Henry couldn't sense that she was far from sure of herself. Vicki didn't care about Henry being a vampire. The thought of losing him was almost too much to bear.

They went to bed with Vicki curled up in Henry's arms. His body was very warm, something unusual to Vicki. Since his chemistry change, it was warmer but not this warm. Vicki finally dozed off to the rhythm of Henry's breathing. She immediately started to dream.

Vicki was running down a long corridor. She was searching for something...what? What was she looking for? She knew..Henry. Where was Henry? She finally came to a door. She could hear crying. She looked down. She was dressed in all black. Why the hell was she dressed in black?

She opened the door..a funeral. Great, who died now she thought? As she stepped into the room, the casket was across the room. Everyone stopped whispering to stare at her, watching her walk slowly into the room. Where was Henry?

She moved over toward the casket. She recognized the people in the room. Henry's business associates. Maggie, the kids, Coreen and her family, Gwen..what the hell??

She moved toward the casket, her head turned away still looking at the people in the chairs. As she stepped to the casket, she slowly turned her head...Henry!

Vicki woke up sweating, reaching out and yelling no. Henry sat up with a start.

"Vicki! Hey..what's wrong?" He held her close. She held his face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't let you die, do you hear me? I won't! I've waited too fucking long to be happy, I won't let you die. I won't let the kids grow up without their father." Vicki kissed him, Henry tasting the salt in her tears. He didn't have to still be a vampire to sense she had a nightmare.

"I'm not going to die." Henry told her.

"I know, that's what I just said," she threw the covers back, getting up to get dressed.

"Vicki, it's the middle of the night, where are you going?" he said getting up too.

"I'm going to see Rajani. Maybe she has found something by now. Besides, I'm sure as hell not going back to sleep right now." Henry didn't argue, he could see it would be pointless. She was in full Vicki the PI mode, no stopping her. Henry decided the best offense was a good defense at this point. He got dressed to go with her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vicki asked him.

"You really don't think I'm going to stay home and play invalid do you?" Henry responded, zipping his jeans up, pulling a black t-shirt over his head. She smiled at him, still her prince.

"No, I don't." They went out into the hall and found Abbie standing there rubbing her eyes.

"Abbie, honey, why are you up?" Vicki said furrowing her brow, bending down to wrap her arms around her daughter.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" Abbie said looking over at Henry.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because, I had a bad dream. I didn't like it. There were lots of people there and flowers and daddy was in a box..it scared me. And daddy, "she sniffed the air, "smells different."

Vicki's face paled. Abbie had dreamt her dream or had seen it in her dreams. On top of that, Henry's scent had already changed.

"Abbie, it was just a bad dream. Daddy's fine, really." Vicki walked her back to her room, telling Henry to get Gwen to come to the main house with the children.

Vicki put Abbie back in bed, tucking her in. She sat on the edge of her bed, brushing Abbie's hair away from her forehead.

"Mommy, I know you think we are just little kids, but me and Ward, we can sense things."

"Did you just say you sense things?" Vicki said her hand freezing in midair.

Abbie nodded.

"Well, I will tell you this, daddy is going to be fine." Vicki leaned over and kissed her very grown up little girl. Abbie hugged Vicki hard around the neck and whispered..

"And mommy, those suckers taste funny.."

Vicki shot up away from Abbie.

"What did you say?"

"I said those suckers tasted funny." Abbie said innocently.

Vicki became nauseous again. She had no idea if what was going on would affect her children but she was not sure it wouldn't either.

"That's why we didn't eat them, they were nasty." Vicki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Gwen came into the room just then to take over.

"I love you Abbie and don't worry, mommy will take care of things." Vicki kissed her one more time.

"Don't you always mommy?" Abbie smiled.

She sure as hell hoped so...

"Suckers..," Vicki mumbled shaking her head..


	8. Blood

"Suckers!! Can you believe that!?" Vicki was still in shock.

She didn't remember anyone saying anything about eating suckers. And yet, she hadn't specifically asked them either. She had Henry take her to Dr. Mohadevan's office first knowing that Rajani would most likely be there.

"Dr?" Vicki called out before getting into her office.

"Vicki. I was getting ready to call you I...Henry? Are you okay?" Rajani noticed Henry looked a little different, not much but enough to be noticeable.

"Uh..not really." Vicki answered for him. Dr. Mohadevan understood. She sighed out, sad that Henry too was now sick, infected whatever the case may be.

"First, let me start with I autopsied the first victim," she looked at both them sorry that she had to bring up the worst part of this case, possible death.

She handed the file to Vicki. Vicki opened it and read the notes.

"Sooo...he had advanced heart disease, copd, arthritis.." the list went on. Vicki slammed it shut. She didn't need to read anymore. She put her hands in her pockets.

"Okay, we get it, he died of old age. What else Rajani?" Vicki's impatience cut through to the bone.

"Vicki," Henry said trying to soften her mood.

"I'm sorry Rajani, it's just rather urgent, my mother you know and now.." her throat tightened, she couldn't say "Henry too."

"No need to apologize Vicki, this is personal. It is for me too, you are my friends as well," the doctor moved over to the slides she had set up.

"Come look at these Vicki," Vicki followed her over to the microscope.

"What am I looking at?" Vicki said seeing strange looking cells under the microscope.

"These are the blood samples you brought me. You see those little squiggly looking things in there?" Vicki did see them. They looked like some kind of small creature, eating away at the cells.

"That's what is causing the reversal. That cell is eating up the vampiric cells, the ones that are changed. The ones that keep the vampires a vampire."

"So..it is a virus." Vicki stated.

Rajani shook her head no.

"Well, what the hell is it then?" Vicki slapped her hands against the sides of her legs in frustration.

"Genetic engineering. Someone has mutated a gene to find so called bad cells eating them up. This would be an excellent cure for cancer but there is a flaw." the doctor told them.

"What?" They said in unison. Vicki looked at Henry, his first hint to her that he was concerned.

"The genetically altered cell doesn't know when to turn off, it keeps eating until it eats the good cells as well."

"So, how do we stop it?" Vick asked.

"That's the tricky part, we have to finds someone's blood that can mutate faster, develop a vaccine and hope it stops it."

"Hope it stops it?" Vicki snorted.

"And who's blood? I mean, this is random. Whoever's blood we need might be random." Vicki slammed her fist down on the metal table.

"Vicki, I know you are distraught, but you must find where it originated. Then, make them tell you what they did exactly. This will help with a cure."

"How long?"

"Until what?" The doctor was confused.

"How long does it take to kill?" Vicki pointed to the victim.

Rajani looked at her friends, "You have maybe two weeks with the others. As more become infected, their turning age, how long, will all determine the rate of regression."

"Take some of Henry's blood while we are here," Vicki ordered. Henry didn't want something else hanging over Vicki's head.

"Vicki, what difference does it make? Let's just figure this out, okay?" Vicki pulled away, Henry thought she was repulsed by him now but it wasn't that at all. She was angry at whoever had done this to her family.

"No Henry, take his blood, here's the sucker we think it came from, test it too." Vicki pulled one of the suckers out her pocket. Rajani turned it over in her hand.

"What will they think of next.." she muttered to herself.

"I'm going to the car Henry, give her the damn blood," Vicki stomped off.

"Better give me some blood Henry," Rajani said.

Henry nodded..now that was a switch...someone needing his blood...


	9. More Victims

Vicki was behind the wheel of her car when Henry returned.

"Vicki, it's late, let's go home, " Henry insisted when he got in.

"No, I can't. I can't sleep," she put the car in gear. She needed to go to her office to at least start gathering data.

"If you want to go home, fine. I'll stay at the office, pick me up in a few hours and we'll head to that damn candy shop," she said gritting her teeth, gripping the steering so tight her knuckles were white.

"I'll stay with you," Henry said. He took her hand off the steering wheel, linked his fingers through hers and kissed the back of it.

"I know you are upset.."

"UPSET!? You have no idea, none Henry," Vicki spit out at him. Vicki had been angry many times in their relationship but this was beyond what he had seen in a long time.

"Victoria," Henry was now the one filling up with anger, "you don't think I'm...concerned? This is my life at stake too. You're not the only one a little on edge here." Henry pulled his hand away. Vicki shot a sideways glance at him. She had been so caught up in her own anger and drive, she had not really seen how upset Henry was. This was his life after all, he had a lot more to lose than she did. He was facing mortality for the first time in hundreds of years.

Henry stared straight ahead, his jaw twitching, "Many times, I would have welcomed death. Things are different, I have things to live for."

Vicki's chest was heavy, her eyes stinging with tears threatening to spill over. It was she that reached for his hand, entwining her fingers in his, bringing his hand to her mouth, kissing it, then laying his hand against her cheek. Henry turned to see a tear had quietly rolled down Vicki's cheek. This was a true test of their undying love. For once in their relationship, Vicki was the immortal one, Henry was the one at risk of dying. Vicki was the one facing losing the love of her life, her children losing their father.

"I will save you Henry, you've save me plenty of times, I think I owe you a few, my mother too," Vicki sighed out.

They both jumped when her cell rang..it was still the wee hours of the morning.

"Hello?" Vicki answered not recognizing the number.."No fucking way..." Vicki said, her mouth falling open, eyes wide.

"Okay..we're on our way." Vicki threw her phone on the seat and beat the steering wheel several times before Henry could get out of her what was wrong.

"There are four more, they just came in," Vicki looked at Henry, "one of them is a child."

"How old?" Henry was afraid to ask.

"Eleven." Vicki answered.

"Who is it?" Henry was worried, he knew Tori, Vicki's niece was about that age.

"Didn't say," Vicki said turning around and heading for the medical facility.

"I...I don't like this.." The girl told her boyfriend.

"Relax, I'm going to be famous. Famous and rich," he said with satisfaction. He was working on his latest batch of suckers. It had been so simple. They were a popular sucker. People bought them everyday. He had even gone all over the city, giving them out as samples with the card for the candy shop. If you weren't a vampire, they wouldn't hurt you. If you were, well they would cure you. He couldn't help his brother, he was lost but he would certainly help those who had made a the wrong choice or were turned against their will. Even the little vampire children would be normal.

"Why is it such a big deal anyway? I mean, he wants to be that way. Why do you think you have to change them all? They don't bother anyone. Besides," the girl from the candy shop walked around the counter to where he was working, "he's happy. You are the only one that's not happy. Why can't you be happy.."

Before she could finish, his eyes flashed. They turned animal. She started backing away. She knew she had angered him.

"I'm...I'm.." she was backing away, swallowing hard, "I'm sorry Bishop, I didn't mean to hurt you."

His voice was a low growl, his hands began to turn, "I am happy. My brother chose wrong, you know that. The vampires cannot take our people any longer, they must go away. My brother chose wrong. He was born lycan, he must be turned back. Once he is turned back, he can become lycan again. I have everything ready for him."

He saw that she was frightened, he could hear her heart beating quickly, her scent reeking of fear.

"Oh, Allie, I've frightened you, I'm sorry my love," he moved over to her and took her in his arms. She had loved him so completely, she hadn't seen he had lost his mind. His wonderful genius mind was all but gone and in it's place, a maniac. She was shaking so badly she thought she would fall without him holding her.

"Please, you'll see, soon they will all come to me for a cure and I will give them what they want," he pulled her away.

"You'll give them the cure, the antedote?" she was confused.

"No, honey, I will give them the cure..for their affliction, in massive doses. They will think it is a vaccine, but it will be the means to an end..."


	10. Getting Personal

Vicki arrived at the hospital in record time. She was taken immediately to the rooms of the newest victims. All newly turned except the child. She was obviously born that way.

"Ms. Fitzroy, I've been asked not to let you in this room just yet," the nurse told her. Vicki narrowed her eyes. She could easily push her out of the way but decided in light of everthing going on, she would try her charm first.

"Says who?" yeah, charming.

"Mr. Jameson, ma'am." the nurse would not make eye contact.

"Because...??" Vicki said waving her hands around for effect.

The nurse cleared her throat as Will and Maggie exited the room, Maggie's eyes red from crying.

Vicki immediately knew...it was Tori. This was getting too damn personal.

Vicki started into the room only to be stopped by Henry and Will.

"Don't make me kick both your asses.." Vicki hissed out.

Maggie spoke up, "Let her in, she wanted to see her Aunt Vicki anyway. She knew she would come she said."

"Finally, someone with some sense," Vicki shoved through the door. Tori was sitting up in bed, looking more like Maggie and Vicki than ever. She was so pretty, her hair long and thick, golden blonde, her eyes that same green color Vicki and Maggie had.

"Aunt Vicki!" Tori exclaimed holding her arms out to her. Vicki went to her, hugging her back. She held her a little longer than she normally would. Vicki sat down on Tori's bed.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" Vicki asked smoothing hair away from Tori's face.

"Well apparently, some dumba..." Maggie narrowed her eyes at her, "sorry mom," seemed the language issue ran deep in the girls of this family.."some stupid person put something in those suckers they gave away at the park."

"Don't you know better than to take candy from strangers?" Vicki teased her.

"Yeah, but mom was right there and they had a big booth set up, you know free candy. Everyone was getting it. Besides, the sucker wasn't that great, my brother wouldn't eat his AT ALL.." Quade was younger. Vicki was gathering that the younger children had different senses. She didn't know why but she was certainly glad at this point. It would limit the age of the patients. The strange taste had stopped Abbie and Ward from eating them.

"Okay, so you ate the whole thing?" Vicki asked.

"No, about half, then I threw it away," Tori shrugged.

"And what made you tell your mom you didn't feel good?" Vicki asked.

"Well, my stomach hurt really bad, like I was gonna throw up, " she said rubbing her tummy.

"What happened next?"

"I didn't throw up, but when I was going back to bed, I was trying to slip my fangs and I couldn't." Tori was frowning now.

"Why were you trying to do that?"

"Because," she looked at Maggie, "I overheard mom and dad talking about what was going on, I'm sorry about your mom Aunt Vicki, and I got scared, I never get sick so I tried and I couldn't, so I knew, I knew.." Tori's eyes filled with big tears, "I'm going to die too aren't I? Please help me Aunt Vicki.." tears spilled out of Tori on Vicki's shirt as she held her sobbing niece.

"No you are not, I promise you Tori, I will figure this out." Vicki looked over to Maggie. Her half-sister who was just as tough as Vicki had silent tears running down her cheeks too.

Vicki pulled Tori away from her.

"I've got to go, but I promise you, I will fix this." Vicki never broke her promises, a few necks maybe, not promises. She wasn't about to start now.

"I believe you." Tori said smiling at her.

"You rest. I'm taking mom outside with me for a minute, grown up talk," Vicki said leaning over to give Tori a kiss on the forehead, wiping a tear from her cheek as she did.

"Yeah, well now I can't hear you guys.." she said crossing her arms. With her vampire abilities gone she didn't have her hearing skills.

"Aww..poor thing. No more being nosy until you're well..that's a shame," Vicki said, smiling as she left. Vicki had to take Maggie's hand to make her leave.

When they got outside the door, Will and Henry were down the hall speaking to someone.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Vicki asked.

"I'm fine. I want to find this bastard and figure out what the hell is going on." Maggie said angrily.

"That's gonna be a long line sister, " Vicki told her.

"Let's be first in line, shall we?" Maggie said, looking over her shoulder at the men.

"We can get him but what will we do? We have to have someone's blood for an antedote. We haven't figured that out yet. We've brought the information Rajani got for us to Will. We're hoping your people see something there."

"True..but wouldn't it make you feel better to find him, kick his ass and ask questions later?"

Vicki cocked her head, "Well, of course, but we need to know what we are up against. I have a feeling this isn't an ordinary man."

Henry and Will were walking toward them with a young man in tow.

"Vicki, Maggie this is Kingston," Will introduced him, the all shook hands.

"Kingston??" Vicki always wanted last name, it was a PI thing she had told Henry once.

"So sorry, Kingston Royal." he smiled back.

"Kingston Royal. Your parents were original." Vicki snorted. Henry shot her a look. Vicki made a face as if to say "what?"

"Yes, they had an interesting choice of names for my siblings and I," Kingston sighed out.

"What is it that Kingston here has to offer in this case?" Vicki and Maggie really were itching to find this guy.

"He feels his brother may be behind what is happening. If so, we need to hurry with a cure along with finding his brother." Will told her. That shouldn't be hard. Vicki had a feeling the candy shop was where he was most certainly staying, thinking he was safe.

"Brother have a name?" Vicki asked.

"Bishop..."


	11. What The

Vicki and Maggie headed down the hall to see Marjory. They crept quietly into the room, thinking she was asleep.

"Come in girls," Marjory said softly.

"Mom, how'd you know it was us?" Vicki said as she made it to her bed.

"Honey, you don't have to have vampire skills to sense your children." She smiled. She looked older, more tired. Vicki's heart skipped a beat or two. She needed so badly to fix all of this and quickly. They had left the men to talk some more, Vicki told Henry to get all of the information he could from Kingston. She hadn't yet decided if she was going to bring Kingston along or not. She wanted to see her mother before she left.

"How are you doing?"

"Eh...been better. I just miss the baby so much..." she trailed off. Vicki held her mother's hand, rubbing her fingers over the wrinkles that had reappeared. She was so youthful before, Vicki now felt as if she had taken it for granted.

"Maggie, how is Tori?" Will had informed Marjory as soon as they had come in, knowing she would want to know.

"She's fine, it's me that's falling apart I think," Maggie answered.

"I have faith in my Vicki, she doesn't give up easliy," Marjory's eyes twinkled. Vicki was thrilled everyone has so much confindence in her, she sure hoped she could live up to it.

"Gee..no pressure guys." Vicki rolled her eyes trying to lighten the mood.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you to hang in there. I'm working on a few things," Vicki leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. Vicki had become comfortable with her life. Settled in for the last few years. Now, she knew that things could all change in a matter of hours.

"Come on Maggie," Vicki told her mother bye, Maggie hugged her too getting a kiss on the forehead from Vicki's mother.

"You know I love you both," Marjory told them.

"Stop that Mother." Vicki warned, frowning at her.

"What? Telling you I love you..never!" Marjory teased.

"No, making it sound final. You're not getting out of eternity with me that easily.." and with that Vicki and Maggie were off.

After exiting the room, Vicki leaned her forehead against the coolness of the wall, pressing her hands over her head.

"You okay?" Maggie asked rubbing her back in comfort.

"Yeah, I just really need to kick some ass, that's the best medicine right now." Vicki took a deep breath and met up with the men again.

"So, what have we got?" Vicki asked.

"Well, it seems that Kingston is a vampire that was once a lycan," Will said matter-of-factly.

"What?? How..??" Vicki looked at Kingston closely.

Kingston explained that he had never felt right as a lycan. Vicki was thoroughly confused.

"You were born lycan, but you didn't feel wolfish enough or what?" Vicki was in full smart ass mode right now.

"Let me explain it this way. You know how some people are born into one body but never feel right?" Vicki nodded in understanding.

"That's me. I never felt right. When I learned of the changes in the vampires, I was thrilled. That's what I always wanted to be but never could without being turned the old-fashioned way and then, there was the whole territorial issue.."

"There's a girl involved right?" Vicki finally asked. Kingston's face turned beet red.

"Kinda, I guess but I never felt right as a lycan, really. And I really did always want to be a vampire. After I met Haven, I just knew. But she couldn't turn me, not then anyway."

"How does this affect the lycan part of you? Is it gone, supressed..what?" Vicki was trying to understand everything.

"I'm not sure but I know that I haven't changed since being altered, haven't had the urge to hunt, I'm all vampire now," he smiled a huge toothy grin, slipping his fangs as proof.

"Great, just great." Vicki said running her hands through her hair. She felt like she was in a bad episode of The Twilight Zone.

"Where does your brother, Bishop, fit in? What's his beef with all of this?" Vicki asked leaning against the wall. Damn, she was physically and mentally tired. She couldn't stop though, too much at stake.

"He was upset with me. We were very close," Kingston's face became sad.

"We no longer hunted together, that was his favorite thing. Bishop is a very talented scientist." Kingston was obviously proud of his brother, it showed.

"Well, no shit!" Vicki huffed out.

"I'll help you, anyway I can. Our father, he is a geneticist. I'm sure if we told him what was happening, he would help." Kingston offered.

"Depends on how your father was about your changing, was he okay with it?" Vicki was very distrustful as it was, this was not helping.

"He wasn't at first but when he saw how happy Haven and I were, he was okay with it."

A nurse came running down the hall about that time.

"Dr. Jameson, please come quick, it's Mrs. Moncrief." They all took off but it was Vicki who got there first.

Marjory seemed to be gasping for air.

"Mother! Oh my God, Will do something!" Vicki yelled.

Will assessed her quickly and determined that she was in respiratory distress.

"Henry, take Vicki out now," Will ordered.

"Fuck that, I'm not leaving my mother!!" Henry held Vicki back, she struggled against him.

"No, you cannot stay, all of you out, only nurses and necessary staff," Will was going to have to insert a breathing tube into Vicki's mother. He did not want her to see that.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry my brother has done this," Kingston looked as if he would be sick.

"Someone's gonna be sorry, that's for sure.." Vicki said as Henry drug her out of Marjory's door.

As they left, they heard a sound that stopped them in the hall.

Marjory flatlined...


	12. Release

Vicki immediately tried to get back into the room. Henry held onto her tightly, fighting with her almost.

"Victoria! This is not helping her, us..me." She stopped struggling when he said "me". He was right, she had to find Bishop and get the cure.

"Fine, let's go," Vicki said jerking away from Henry.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"I need to stop by my office for a few minutes, then we find Bishop. While we're there," she looked to Kingston, "You will find your brother but don't alert him. I'm thinking the candy shop will be too obvious, he won't be there. He's somewhere that enables him to creat these suckers without being too obvious."

Henry, Maggie and Kingston were nearly running to keep up with Vicki's pace.

"Maggie," Vicki stopped and turned to her, "I'm not sure what will happen. If he wolfs out on us, we may have to use magic against him. Are you up for it?"

"Do you have to ask?" Maggie snorted. With that, Maggie and Vicki led the way to Vicki's car. Henry watched them walking ahead. It was as if he were watching twins, their strides, their sways were identical. And he was sure that had he still had his vampire skills, he would have sensed the exact same emotions in them both. Kingston looked frightened.

"What is it?" Henry asked him.

"They scare me."

Henry shot a look at him.

"You USED to be a wolf, now, a vampire and they, "Henry said pointing with amazement, "scare you." he stated rather than asked.

"Yeah.." Kingston laughed nervously.

Henry shrugged, "I don't blame you..."

Bishop was waiting patiently. Why weren't they coming to him yet? They should know by now, they would have traced everything back to the suckers, he was sure of it. But what if they didn't? He was pacing the floor, biting his nails. His girlfriend was trying to stay calm.

"Where are they?" Bishop growled out.

"Maybe..maybe you should go them and be honest, before it's too late. Bishop," She went to him, trying to reason, "please think about what you are doing. These are innocent people, the children, think of the children. If you get caught, you'll go to jail or they might even kill you. I love you, can't you see? I don't care if you are rich and famous, I don't care about what your brother chose..."

Bishop slapped her hard across the face, sending her flying back against the wall of his lab. Blood spurted from her mouth, she slid down the wall unmoving.

He walked over to where she stood and stared down at her.

"NEVER," he hissed, "say you don't care about my brother." He turned away from her, not checking to see if she was alive.

Bishop left his lab and went out into the city. He would search for them. He would make them see they needed him. When they accepted him, it would be too late. He would infect them all.

"Vicki," Henry asked as they entered her office.

She didn't answer.

"Vicki!" He said stopping her and spinning her around.

"What!?" She spit out at him. Maggie and Kingston stared at the two of them.

"Kingston and I will track down Bishop Henry, you two might want some time alone," Maggie turned on Coreen's computer and had Kingston stand close so that they could look for Bishop together.

Henry followed Vicki into her main office, closing the door behind them. Vicki went into her old sleeping area and started slamming doors and throwing things. Henry thought it best to give her a minute. When she exited, she was in her excercise pants, her tank and she had her hands and wrists wrapped. She had put her hair up in a ponytail.

"What? You want to fight me?" Vicki rolled her eyes at him and went to her bag. She began to punch it, slowly at first then with more force. She punched it harder and harder, making the back nearly horizontal in the air.

"Vicki," Henry told her while she hit the bag, "why are we here? We need to find this guy, we need to find a cure, vaccine, whatever."

"Henry," Vicki was panting, continuing to pound the bag ," I need some release. This will have to do for now, so give me three more minutes and I'll be ready to go." He let her hit one more minute then slipped up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, stopping her.

"I can think of a better release." Henry said softly nuzzling her neck.

Vicki froze into him, letting him kiss her and run his hands slowly up her sides. Her clothes were thin, very thin. Henry could feel every curve in them. She was sweaty from boxing, he could taste the salt in her skin.

"Henry," Vicki whispered," we have company in the next room." Vicki was not the most quiet person during sex, she knew with all of her pent up anger it could be louder than usual.

"I know," Henry said, turning on the radio.

He spun her around, unwrapping her hands and wrists, seeing the fear and anger in her eyes.

"Victoria, I will not sit by and watch you keep all of this bottled up inside of you. I may not be a vampire right now," those words brought a physical reaction from Vicki, she winced, "but I am still your husband and I can see what this is doing to you." Henry kissed each palm as he undid her hand. Vicki was becoming wet already. She knew they would have to finish. If she found this man with pent up anger AND sexual tension..well Toronto might see an explosion of nuclear proportion.

"Henry.." Henry stopped her talking with a kiss, lightly at first then delving into her mouth. Their tongues entwined. Henry sucked her bottom lip, then dove in for more. Vicki was braless, Henry could fell her hardened nipples through the fabric of her tank against his chest. She rubbed them back and forth, pleasuring both of them in doing it.

As he lifted her, she felt his erection through his jeans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing up and down against him. Henry moaned against her neck as she did this, walking with her into her old sleeping room which still held a small cot. He shut the door, offering an extra barrier between them and the outer office.

Henry pulled Vicki's top off, exposing her naked breasts. He moved down putting small hot kisses on her neck, then her chest, licking her breast all the way down to her erect nipple. He used his free hand to tease the other to a peak. Vicki pressed his head harder onto her breast. Henry sucked, licked and pulled at one breast, then switched to the other with Vicki groaning her pleasure.

Vicki's hands found Henry's zipper and undid his pants. She pushed them down enough to grab his pulsing erection. Henry in turn pushed her thin pants down, she was pantiless, he was in heaven. He moved his hand down to her wet center, massaging her already pulsating flesh. She writhed into him, biting her lip to keep from crying out loudly as she would in private.

Vicki was stroking Henry imagining his hardness inside of her. As if on cue, Henry slipped his fingers inside of her, pumping her. She tightened around him, drawing him deeper as she did. Vicki backed up onto the cot, turned around and bent over to invite him in.

"Now Henry.." She hoarsed out, " I don't want to wait anymore."

"As my lady wishes," He whispered. He positioned her in front of him, moving her legs apart with his feet. Grabbing her hips, he slid his hardness into her. She threw her head back, pulling up almost into a standing position to fully ride down on him. Henry closed his eyes and groaned. She was very wet, very tight and very ready. He reached around and flicked her to the edge of release. Just as she was there, he began to thrust deeply. At first he was slow and deliberate. She would have none of that. She needed it harder, she showed him just how hard.

She began to ride him down. Henry moved both hands to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Vicki put her hands over his still riding him as hard as she could. Henry felt her tighten, then spasm mutliple times before he let himself go. As he finished, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he laid his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck lightly.

"Feel better?" he said quietly.

"mmm.." was all she was able to get out. Henry pulled out of her much to her displeasure. He turned her around, his pants around his feet, she was completely nude her clothes being shed totally.

"So, how was it, making love to Henry just the man?" he asked.

"Fanfuckingtastic...as usual.."

"Are you sure?" Henry had not made love to a woman without being able to draw blood in almost five hundred years. He was being a typical male..unsure of himself.

"Okay, before I got pregnant, when I was just a woman.." she offered, "how was it with me?" she asked raising an eyebrow and putting her arms around his waist.

Henry smiled.

"You have a point." he told her. He put his hands on her face and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, no matter what, Henry I love you. Don't you see that?" Vicki told him. Him being just a man wasn't the problem, him getting old and dying was.

Before Henry could say anything, there was a knock at the outer door along with a muffled voice saying..

"Vicki...someone is here to see you! You'd better get dressed and get out here.."

"Damn.." Vicki had forgotten..Kingston was a vampire, he could smell them.

Henry was still smoothing his hair when the office door was flung open and in walked Bishop.

"Yes?" Vicki said to the unkown man before her. Kingston, whose face was beet read once more, introduced him.

"This is Bishop."

"You son-of-a-bitch.."

Henry barely caught her as she lunged for him...


	13. Big Bad Wolf

Bishop's eyes shifted, Vicki's went silver totally taking Bishop by surprise. He hadn't smelled any other shifter or vampire in the room.

"What is she?" Bishop said with a large amount of surprise.

"I'm one mad bitch and you better hope he doesn't let me go," Vicki was still struggling, Henry was barely able to contain her.

"Vicki, we won't be able to help if we don't get some sense of what is happening," Henry whispered in her ear.

"Let's give him a chance to explain before you mutilate him," Bishop's eyes went wide with the words Henry spoke. Had he not seen Vicki's eyes turn, her anger apparent, he would have laughed. This woman was not to be taken lightly.

Vicki shrugged Henry off, he had loosened his grip as he felt her relax. He wondered to himself how volitale she would have been had they not just had sex.

"Fine," Vicki spat out, "BUT, if he doesn't help us..." Vicki pointed to Bishop angrily.

Henry put his hands up, using two fingers he made a salute, "You have my word, as you wish."

This seemed to satisfy Vicki for the moment. She motioned for Bishop and Kingston to have a seat on her couch. Maggie came to stand beside Henry, Vicki on Henry's other side. She leaned against her desk, her feet crossed, her arms over her chest. Not in a open receptive stance. Henry lightly put his hand at the small of her back.

"So, talk. And make it fast, you don't want more deaths on your hands," Vicki hissed at him.

"Deaths? Someone has died?" Bishop was unaware that the first vampire had died. His shock was genuine.

"I..I didn't want anyone to die, just to change back," Bishop said fumbling nervously with his hands.

"What the hell did you do? How do we fix this? You better start talkin'.." Vicki's patience was all but gone.

"Sis," Maggie said, "Give him a minute, he truly did not know he had killed someone."

"I've killed someone. Oh my God, " He put his head in his hands then turned to Kingston, who had put his hand on his brother's back.

"Bishop, you must help them. Vicki's mother and niece are among the afflicted," Kingston did not know about Henry.

Bishop looked up at the group.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted my brother back to normal."

"NORMAL?? What exactly is your defintion of normal Bishop? No one is normal, not by any standard. You are lycan, do you think the general public would view that as "normal"?" Vicki made quotation marks when she said normal.

"Well...no I guess not." he answered.

"Yeah, well again..what the hell did you do? We know you did something genetic, that much we have. And we know we need a vaccine to help them, to reverse it. Or at least we think it will," Vicki trailed off looking at Henry. The thought of losing him was tearing her up inside, but she would not let those feelings bubble up and over the surface of her heart. She had to stay focused.

"Yes, I altered some genes that help with immunities. I created a genetic mutation that eats up abnormal cells, but that's all. It's not supposed to kill. What went wrong?" the last bit he asked himself out loud, shaking his head.

"It seems, Bishop, that your little mutants don't know how to turn themselves off," Vicki said sarcastically.

"Oh."

"Oh..that's it. Oh." Vicki threw her hands up starting toward him. He started to cower immediately. He might be lycan, but this woman scared him.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll help, I swear, I will.." Henry took Vicki's hand to keep her from going any closer. He wasn't sure she wouldn't physically tear him apart at this point.

Vicki's cell phone rang, stopping her.

"Hello?," Vicki frowned immediately, "What? When? Okay...we are on our way.." Vicki slammed her phone shut and narrowed her eyes at Bishop.

"YOU are coming with us." Vicki grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him out of the office.

"Vicki, what happened?" Henry asked, Maggie looking fearful thinking it might be Tori.

"My mother recovered from her flatline and now," Vicki's throat tightened, she wasn't sure she could speak. Maggie got into her mind..

"She's had a stroke, " Maggie finished. Vicki told her thank you, her eyes brimming with tears once again. These were tears of anger. She felt helpless and that is something Vicki Nelson Fitzroy did NOT like to feel. Her mother was getting worse, how long would if be before Henry started to get worse, or Tori for that matter?

As Vicki was dragging Bishop down to the car, she told him,

"I can promise you this, if anything happens to my mother, or anyone else for that matter," Vicki pulled him so close to her he could barely focus on her face, "I personally will get a silver knife and cut one body part off at a time.."

"Vicki, you don't mean that.." Kingston said, his eyes now wide with shock.

But Bishop knew she did, he could sense it.

Which would explain why the big bad wolf suddenly wet himself.

Vicki had literally scared the piss out of him...


	14. Not Good

Vicki raced to the hospital. Bishop was trying to mull around what had gone wrong and how it could be fixed. The car was quiet. Bishop suddenly yelled out, making everyone in the car jump.

"I got it!" he clapped his hands.

"Your fixin' to get it if you don't stop that shit!" Vicki yelled at him. Her nerves were on edge as it was. It wouldn't take much to push her right on over.

"I know what we have to do. Now, to find the right blood though.." he said tapping his chin.

"WHAT?? Speak out loud Bishop..damn!" Vicki hit the steering wheel.

"Sorry." He went on to explain that they needed blood with vampire ablities, immortality and the ability to renew all rolled into one.

"Oh, no problem, we'll just stop at the blood bank on the way to the FUCKING HOSPITAL!!" Vicki screamed at him. Henry tried to calm her.

"Victoria, you aren't helping. Please, calm down, you are the one driving, you're making me a little nervous," Henry frowned at her.

"Sorry Henry," Vicki did need to get a grip. Henry was no longer immortal, he could die if she had an accident. Thinking the word "die" made her nauseous.

"Okay, Bishop," Vicki gritted her teeth, "where do you propose we get this vampire/immortal/rejuvinating blood from?" Vicki eyeballed him in the rearview, making him nervous.

"I don't know. I don't know anyone like that, I just know that if we could get their blood, process it quickly we could stop the progression. That would give us time to make a reversal antecdote."

Vicki sighed. She was at a red light, tapping her fingers, her impatience once again apparent. She closed her eyes momentarily. She couldn't have had them closed more than a few seconds when they flew open.

"Me!" She yelled.

"What?" Bishop looked at her incredulously.

"Look," Vicki explained, "I'm like a Heinz 57 of different species or whatever, I am immortal, I have magical abilites, I have had three half vampire children, giving me vampire qualities..why not? We can try right?" For the first time in a couple of days, Vicki was somewhat hopeful.

Bishop thought a moment, "So is that why your eyes turned?"

"Yes..dammit quit worrying about that right now, do you think it will work?"

"Let's try it when we get to the hospital." Bishop turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry Kingston, really," he lowered his head, "I thought I was helping. I thought you didn't know what you wanted. But, you did. I was being selfish. I never intended to hurt anyone. I was just so caught up in my own world, I thought that I could change everything and make you come back to us."

"I never left Bishop," Kingston replied. "You left me."

Bishop knew his brother was right. He also knew if he didn't do something quickly, he would most certainly face a horrific death at the hands of Vicki. He shuddered at the thought.

They arrived at the hospital and piled out of the car. Maggie, Kingston and Bishop headed into the building.

Henry stopped Vicki beside their care, telling Maggie to take them in.

"Henry, come on! We've got to hurry," She started to walk away. Henry stopped her.

"Vicki," he put his hands on her upper arms, pulling her closer to him," If this doesn't work, promise me that you will not be sad forever. These last few years had been the best in my long lifetimes and if something happens to me now, it was worth it all. Every minute of everyday, I would not trade one thing. I love you so very much. You've given me our children, you've loved all of me. There is no other woman on this earth that can hold a candle to you."

When he was finished, he leaned into her, pulling her closer. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, he held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks as he kissed her deeply. Even in the emotional intensity of the moment, his kiss set her body on fire. Henry could feel her shaking. He knew she was upset beyond words. As he pulled away, a stray tear had found it's way down her cheek, he kissed it away. His eyes were wet as well, Vicki's heart hurt so badly she thought it would burst. She knew she would never take anything for granted ever again.

"DON'T talk like that Henry, nothing bad is going to happen, do you understand?" Vicki pulled herself together, took his hand and marched into the building.

"That fucker better hope this works.." she muttered.

When they entered the building, there was a flurry of activity.

"What the hell is going on?" Vicki asked looking around.

"More patients, lots more.." One nurse said running past her.

At that very moment, a gurney was brought by. It was a baby this time.

Vicki almost threw up..

"Christian??"


	15. The Last Ingredient

Vicki stumbled, her head swirling. She looked up to see Pierre racing into the hospital.

"Dad? What the hell happened?" Vicki asked still trying to maintain her balance.

Pierre's brow was furrowed into a frown.

"Christian found one of the suckers. I took it away but they say since he is so little, it wouldn't take much. He would not eat for me, he was fussy, just out of sorts. I took him to the doctor. They tested him just in case, the test show that it was in his blood," Pierre looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"He must have eaten more than you thought. Abbie only licked it once, she didn't like the taste," Vicki told him.

Pierre kept apologizing over and over. Vicki grabbed his arm.

"Stop it! You couldn't have known. Babies get into worse things that suckers poisoned by dumbasses!" Vicki shot a look at Bishop.

"You happy now? Do you see what chaos you have caused?" Vicki started toward him, her fists balled up. Henry stopped her once again.

"Bishop, you better figure something out quickly. There will be a point I won't continue to stop her," Henry told him.

Bishop gulped and nodded. He told them to get them to the lab with Vicki to see what they could do.

Maggie went to Tori's room, she was doing fine. Bored, but fine. She went to Marjory's room next. She did not tell her about Christian. She was weak and tired.

"Maggie," she whispered out,"where's Vicki?"

Maggie told her what had happened. Marjory smiled, only half of her face moving. Maggie was glad Vicki wasn't here to see that, it would only anger her more.

"Leave it to my Vicki to try to save everyone. Headstrong isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. It kind of runs in the family I think," Maggie leaned over and kissed Marjory on the forehead and left the room.

Maggie leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She heard a voice in her head, telling her there was one more needed to complete the vaccine. Maggie opened her eyes and looked around.

She fumbled for her phone in pocket. She finally found it, her hands shaking. She dialed the number and told them to come quickly.

Maggie raced to the lab to find Bishop finishing up Vicki's blood draw.

"Wait!" Maggie said breathless.

"What the hell...??" Vicki said frowning.

"One more..we need one more person's blood.." Maggie said, panting.

"Who's?" Vicki asked as she smoothed the bandage out.

"London's."

Vicki jumped up and promptly passed out, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Oh, damn," said Maggie, rushing to her side.

"Bishop, don't just stand there, do something!" Maggie cradled Vicki's head in her lap, brushing her hair from her forehead, calling her name.

"Vicki, wake up," Maggie said softly.

Vicki moaned, turning her head toward Maggie's voice.

"I'm going to kill someone before this is over, I can feel it.." she mumbled out.

It was Bishop's turn to hit the floor with a thud...


	16. Two Down

Vicki got up slowly, grabbing the back of her head and rubbing the knot that was now forming.

"Maggie, tell me I was hallucinting, please. I cannot put my baby through this, no way." Vicki knew there were so many lives at stake, her family members but she was unsure of involving her own child.

"Vicki, it's just a simple blood draw. We can figure it out from there, please," Maggie pleaded. Vicki looked at her sister knowing she was in pain, her own daughter infected, Vicki's mother, Henry, Christian, others Vicki didn't even know and probably more they hadn't discovered yet. She had called Mike to tell him to lock down the candy store and seize all of the suckers to prevent further infection. But how many were already infected?

"I know Maggie," Vicki sighed, getting up slowly with Maggie's help, "she's my baby, she's so little." Vicki had never had her children sick much less had blood drawn.

"But, I can feel the pain flowing from you, literally, it's flowing into me," Vicki told her. Their connection was much stronger than when they first met, they felt each other's emotions in close proximity.

"Yes, it hurts badly, the thought of losing Tori," Maggie said with sadness, "I can't bear the thought."

"I have to call Gwen," Vicki pulled out her phone but Maggie told her she had already called.

Vicki pulled Maggie into a hug. They hugged each other tightly knowing the other was hurting for their family too. As they pulled away, Bishop started to stir.

"What happened to him?" Vicki asked.

"He passed out when you said that you thought you would have to kill someone," Maggie smiled.

"Yeah..well, not before he helps us." Vicki pulled him to his feet, nearly taking him off the ground.

"You will not draw blood from my daughter," Vicki hissed at him, holding him by the throat.

His eyes shifted to wolf.

"Uh, uh..don't even think about it," Vicki swiftly grabbed a knife from her back pocket, flipped it open...pure silver.

"You just carry those things with you?" Bishop asked.

"Yep. Never know when they might come in handy."

Vicki told Maggie she wanted Will to take care of London when she arrived. She made Bishop get to work on her blood. A half an hour later, London arrived. Maggie had retrieved her from Gwen, the twins went back home. Vicki did not want them to see her, Henry or the rest of the family in this state.

London was wriggling away from Maggie, trying to get to Vicki.

"Momma," She cried. Vicki took her from Maggie, hugged and kissed her.

"Vicki, Abbie was not a happy camper, she said and I quote,"tell my mother we are NOT babies, we know that you are hiding something from us," Maggie did a stomp with her foot, hands on hips and her best Abbie's face impression.

Vicki laughed.

"Boy, that's a perfect impression of her. I'll bet she's royally pissed, my sweet little princess.." Vicki sighed. London was staring at Bishop, sucking her thumb and kicking her leg at Vicki's back. She looked as if she were studying him.

Maggie left to get Will to draw London's blood.

"She's beautiful," Bishop said, clearing his throat.

"Yes and I'd like her father, grandmother and the rest of her family to see her grow up." Vicki spat at him.

"Look," Bishop was angry, " I know you can't begin to understand me. My motives may have seemed crazy but I love my brother, we were very close. And he chose...that."

"You have got to be kidding me." Vicki said shaking her head. "THAT is practically my whole family. Gwen is a lycan, she is like my family. You need to learn acceptance and tolerance, everyone is different somehow."

"You're brother is no different than he was. He's not lycan, but he's still your brother. And you're right, I don't understand you. You are close-minded and selfish. Your stupidity has cost one life and may cost many more so you had better hope.."

He cut her off, he was looking into the micropscope.

"Look.." He motioned her over. London pulled back. She started to cry.

"Move, she can sense stupid I guess," Vicki shooed him away with her hand.

She was amazed, her blood cells were eating up the mutation stopping the progression. It worked immediately.

"Okay, so what now? I can't be drained dry, what do we do?"

"We replicate what your genes do," he smiled.

"Don't smile." Vicki growled. The smile faded. He may have jumped one hurdle but they still had the reversal process. That's where London's blood would come in. She was young, still growing. The cells needed to be prompted to rejuvinate and with hers still growing, they could do this, making new cells form but they would have to replicate hers as well.

"How fast can you do this?" Vicki asked.

"Yours, immediately. I just need to draw another two viles then get to work. I should have something ready in three to four hours. Hers," he pointed to London, "may take a week or two. But, by stopping the progression, we have more time."

"Get busy," Vicki told him leaving the lab on the hunt for Will.

"Little girl, I sure hope you can help us," London lay her head on her mother's shoulder snuggling down, her free hand twirling Vicki's hair. Vicki so badly wanted to find a place, hold her little one and have a good cry but there was no time for that.

Vicki was deep in thought and nearly ran into Will.

"There you are," Will said, "any progress?"

"Maybe, it remains to be seen if it works in everyone else," Will played with London, making her laugh.

"Where's Maggie?" Vicki asked. Will told her she was with Tori. Will took Vicki into another room, distracted London and quickly drew her blood. She never even cried, she just looked down at her hand where had put the butterfly needle. The little dot was already gone.

"Okay, here goes," Will took the blood to the lab Bishop was working in. Vicki told Will she didn't trust him and had put two guards outside of the lab.

Vicki found her mother asleep. She crept quietly toward her but London began to pull away and whimper.

"Shhh.." Vicki tried to shush her.

"It's okay honey, that's what Christian did too." Marjory sighed out.

"I'm sorry mom, didn't mean to wake you but I have good news." Vicki stood back so London wouldn't fuss so much and told her.

"I have faith in you Vicki, I believe it will work," Marjory said weakly.

The door burst open and a nurse came in. Vicki whirled around instinctively putting a hand at London's back for protection.

"Vicki, Dr. Jameson would like to see you, right away please.." Vicki nodded told her mother she loved her and left. Henry was standing in the hallway. London popped her thumb and out and said "dada", nearly jumping into his arms.

He hugged her tight, his heart breaking at the thought he would not see her grow up.

"What is it?" Vicki said, looking worriedly at Henry.

"The second patient.."

"What about him?"

"He died..."


	17. Shot of Love

Vicki told Henry she was going back to find Bishop to "encourage" him as she put it, to work faster. Henry looked sad for the first time since this all started. That just about did Vicki in.

"Maggie, could you watch London for me?" Henry asked. Maggie nodded and took her from her father. She frowned a little but went anyway. Henry looked tired too.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Henry took Vicki's hand they went to the lab alone. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Vicki," Henry said," I just want to tell you, if this doesn't work.."

"Stop saying that Henry!" Vicki stopped walking spun him to face her and held both of his arms.

"Failure is not an option for me," she told him,"the kids need you, I need you." She finally let the tears that she would not let come earlier fall. They spilled out and over, running in rivers down her cheeks. Henry took her in his arms and held her while she sobbed. Vicki never broke down, this was not like her at all. Henry knew how badly she was hurting, he was hurting too.

"Okay, enough with the waterworks, come on," she said wiping her cheeks with her hands. Henry tipped her chin up with one finger, leaned over and kissed her with more passion than he had in a long time. Not that his kisses weren't passionate, this one just held more urgency.

"It will be okay." he told her.

"I wish I was sure Henry," she sighed, contiuing to the lab.

Bishop jumped when they came in. He smelled Vicki and was a tad edgy. The guards told them he hadn't tried to leave.

"I think I"m ready for the first one." He told her starting to smile then stopped when he saw that she had been crying.

"Good, let's go to my mother first. She was the third to be brought in." Vicki started out the door.

"Wait, why not the second one?" Bishop asked.

Vicki stopped, then turned very slowly staring him down. Bishop dropped his head and said "oh."

"Come on." She ordered him to follow her.

When the arrived at Marjory's room, Bishop had the syringe in hand ready to go.

"You better hope this works Bishop," Will hissed at him. Bishop gulped. Jail might be safer for him at this point.

"Yes sir, I believe it will," he told him. Bishop injected Majrory's arm directly rather than through her IV.

Marjory took in a sharp breath as if in pain. She started to writhe in pain.

"Hold her down, don't let her fall off, "Will ordered. Vicki frowned, grabbed her mother's hand and told her to hang in there. After what seemed an eternity, she stopped. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Will ordrered a blood draw. They brought him a slide and a mircroscope so he could look himself.

Will peered in, leaned up and sighed.

"Well, looks like," he turned to Bishop, "you've got a repreive." Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief.

Will ordered his technicians to follow Bishop to the lab, go full swing into production and get ready for the influx of other patients. He ordered them too to give Tori and Christian along with the other patients the same shot. Within minutes, their progression had stopped, including Henry's.

"Couldn't we just turn everyone back?" Bishop asked.

Vicki stared at him, boy did she still want to dismember him.

"Bishop, because you know so little, I'm gonna cut you some slack with that question. No, we can't. There is a process. Christian and Tori were born that way, so we don't know what it might do to them so again, no. You get your busy little hands working on that next shot okay?" Vicki smiled without any hint of sweetness in it. Bishop nodded and went back to work.

Vicki stopped by to see Tori, Christian and then her mother. They were bringing Christian into Marjory's room so he and Pierre could stay with her until she went home. Christian was thrilled to see her.

"I wonder why London didn't have an aversion to me?" Henry asked watching them.

"No female on this planet could resist you Henry," Vicki teased.

Vicki, Henry and London left the hospital to go home for the night. She knew the other cure might be two weeks away but she was more comfortable knowing that the progression had stopped.

"What about others who might have been infected?" Henry asked after strapping London into her carseat.

"Will says that all of the vampire families go only to this faclility so they will send out notices to those who are registered there. Plus, anyone who gets sick will go there and they will know immediately," Vicki shrugged. She interlaced her fingers with his and kissed his hand, such a tender small gesture.

"You know, this was quite a test of your love for me," Henry told Vicki as they drove home.

"Oh yeah? Did I pass?" She smiled.

"With flying colors. But, if you want, I can stay a man, no vampire." Vicki raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about that, there is the whole immortality issue," she said biting her lip. Sure, it was just the immortality issue. No fringe benefits at all..yeah riiiight.

"Is that all you miss?" he said suggestively.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She teased.

Henry suddenly slipped his fangs making Vicki's eyes grow wide and her center get hot at the visual.

"Henry? Wha...how..." She was breathless. He hadn't received the second shot..how in the hell...??

Henry laughed, "I showed Will before I left, my stomach began to hurt as if I needed blood and that's when I found out I was back. He said that because I had been turned so long ago, my regression was at a snail's pace, so when I received your shot of love.." he kissed her hand.

She licked her lips and said, "Step on it..."


	18. Hot Stuff

When Vicki and Henry arrived home, Abbie and Ward were eagerly awaiting to greet them.

"Mommy.." Abbie started toward Vicki, her arms extended. Vicki scooped her up and gave her a big kiss. Henry handed London off to Gwen. Ward jumped into Henry's free arms.

"We missed you," Ward said kissing Henry on the cheek. He hugged his son, if only Ward knew how much he had truly missed them.

"You smell better daddy," Abbie told him, leaning over to give him a kiss too. Ward kissed Vicki as well.

"Boy, you two sure are full of love tonight," Vicki told them.

"Well, even though you think we are too little to know what's going on, we know something was going on, " Abbie said her eyes flashing.

"Yes, I know Abbie, you are smart BUT sometimes things are better left to the grownups and besides.." Abbie stopped her.

"You fixed it didn't you mommy?" Abbie smiled. Vicki's mouth hung open.

"Did Aunt Gwen tell you anything?" Vicki asked. Henry watched the two in amusement, how fun the later years would be.

"No, I just know you can do anything, isn't that what you always tell me, I can do anything I want if I try?" Abbie was very serious.

Vicki couldn't argue with that. She had told her daughter that many times. She wanted Abbie to grow up strong and independent, she was well on her way. Gwen put London to bed, Vicki and Henry read Abbie and Ward a bedtime story and headed for their room.

Vicki locked the door behind her. When she turned, Henry was right behind her. She jumped, putting her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud.

"Shit! You scared me Henry," he stopped her from talking with his mouth exploring hers. Vicki immediately put her hands under his shirt, running up and down his firm chest. She pulled away for a moment.

"Henry, I want you to know, no matter what, I would still love you," she told him softly. He smiled, using his thumb to rub along her cheek.

"I know," he said, his brow furrowing.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, absently rubbing his stomach, circling his navel with her finger.

"The thought of not seeing the children grow up, not being here for you, not being with you..." he trailed off his eyes brimming with tears.

"It scared me."

Henry shot his head up, surprised that Vicki had said it first.

"Really?"

She nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes, I can't imagine my life without you Henry. My life was incomplete before you. You have been the only man to ever penetrate that thick brick wall of emotion I keep in place," she said looking back up at him.

He smiled, "I like penetration.." he said breaking the mood.

"Me too," she said seductively. He peeled her shirt off in less than the blink of an eye, undid her bra with one hand and tossed it. She pulled his now unbuttoned shirt down over his shoulders. They quickly undressed. Henry pushed her away from him as she stood nude in front of him.

"What now?" Vicki asked. He looked at her from head to toe.

"Nothing, I'm just drinking in your beauty," he told her. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She backed him onto the bed, pushed him down and knelt in front of him.

"Vicki, let me go first," he told her trying to get up.

"No..me first," She said running her nails up the insides of his thighs, making his legs shake. She moved up and took his sack in her hand, rolling it around, making him jump and hiss. Using her tongue, she starting licking from there, up his shaft and onto his tip. Her hardened nipples were brushing against him, pleasuring them both. Vicki moaned as she took him in her mouth, rimming him, then taking him all the way in. Henry thrust his hips up, grasping the sheets in his hands. Vicki continued to rim and thrust until she felt him start to shudder. She stopped and climbed on top of him. Henry grabbed her hips and pulled her to his face.

"Henry, you don't.." he shushed her with his mouth covering her hot center, his tongue licking and darting everywhere. She groaned, leaned back and steadied herself over him with her hands. Henry squeezed her ass as he continued his wonderful tongue dance. Vicki shuddered as he licked one thigh, nipping it then licked the other and biting into it. She cried out as he drew a little blood from her thigh. Henry could tell she was close, she was dripping wet and lost in what he was doing. Henry teased her by licking up one side and down the other, then lapping up her juices with his tongue. He reached around to her front with his hands and massaged her breasts. She arched into him while he pinched and rolled her already taut nipples as he sucked and flicked his tongue on her hardened flesh. Vicki's orgasm was so fierce that she nearly collapsed from it, Henry had to hold her up as she spasmed over and over, crying out his name. Vicki crawled back down to Henry's massive erection and started to mount him. He had other ideas. He flipped her over and began kissing her neck down to her breasts. He licked circles around her, making them smaller and smaller until he had just her nub in his mouth. He used just enough fang to bite without piercing and pulled up as he continued to suck. He took turns at each breast, running his hand down her stomach slowly, back to where he was earlier. She ground her hips toward him, inviting him to continue. Henry found her hard again, ready for more. He moved down and slipped his fingers into her. She was very tight from the previous orgasm and was so wet he thought he would explode. He flipped her over, putting her on all fours.

"Henry..stop teasing me.." she said hoarsely. Henry bent down, getting right next to her ear.

"I like teasing you," he whispered, biting into her neck with blunt teeth. She cried out, trying to back into him at the same time. He pulled back out of her reach. She let out a low growl to let him know she was more than ready. Henry finally put his very hard tip at her opening, sliding in just enough to make her squeal. He pulled back, took her hips in his hands and as he was about to go all the way in, she slammed down onto him, making him roar with pleasure. She pulled herself up, wrapped her arms around his waist and rode him down until he was fully encased in her hot, tight, wet center. Henry reached around and began to massage her breasts again, reaching a free hand down to massage below her navel. Vicki could feel herself filling up with that warm, tickling feeling. She began riding him faster and harder. Henry was meeting her rhythm, matching each thrust with one of his own. Vicki was crying out "Oh my God" with each downward thrust. They both came together so forcefully that they collapsed together as they finished, Henry still sheathed inside of her. Henry's arm was draped over Vicki's, their legs entwined with one another. Henry reached up and brushed Vicki's hair to the side, exposing her neck and kissing it.

"I didn't bite you this time, was that okay?" he asked.

Vicki turned a little, just enough to face him.

"Henry, you could not bite me the rest of my life and still, you would be the best lover I've ever had. That's just an added bonus," she told him.

"So, if I NEVER bite you again, that's okay too?" he said wickedly.

"Well..now I never said THAT.." she said.

Henry leaned in and bit her just enough to bring her a few more times while he was still in her, she sighed out her joy, her eyes closed, full red lips open just enough to let his name escape her lips. Henry spasmed as well as he drank in her sweet blood, licking her neck as he finished.

"I would hate to take that little bit of joy from you," she said lazily..

Henry smiled. He was the luckiest vampire on in Canada, maybe on the whole planet for all he knew.

Vicki was lying there thinking she was the luckiest woman in the universe...

"You know.." he told her as they lay there.." I think this Father's Day will take on a whole new meaning..."

Vicki thought so too...

Everyone recovered from their scare. Lucky for Bishop. Unfortunately for Bishop, his girlfriend broke up with him, the candy shop fired him and Will decided that he was to remain at the facility, working under and for him for an undetermined amount of time. That meant that Bishop would constantly be surrounded with and supervised by vampires. Will told him it would teach him tolerance and appreciation. Bishop agreed, this fate was much better than he expected.

Will also told him it would be best for his health if Bishop steered clear of Vicki for at least a year.

Bishop agree with that too...


End file.
